


When a Heart Bond Breaks, another is Formed

by Sailorsenshiringo



Series: Heart Bonded [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Hobbiton, M/M, Soul Bond
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2250789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sailorsenshiringo/pseuds/Sailorsenshiringo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chronicles of The Shire, Written by Chief Scribe of Erebor: Ori the Wise<br/>Heart-Bonded: The creatures known to live in the Shire, known as Hobbits have a “Heart-Bonded” which in some ways is like a Dwarf’s “One”. Usually a Hobbit is given a choice of three suitors to become “Heart-Bonded” with, the final decision of a “Heart-Bond” is often dictated by how often the Hobbit dreams of a certain suitor. The Shirelings often choose the one that they dream about most often as a bond-mate. They prove the solidity of the bond through a song that only the suitor would know, often a family melody that is not heard outside the family’s walls. Unlike a Dwarf’s “One” a Hobbit can separate from their chosen partner (See divorce) then they often choose the next in their list of Heart Bond-mates. It has been documented that if a Heart Bond is strong enough the splitting of the bonded can lead to their death, and the death of their children.<br/>(As a fauntling Bilbo Baggins finds his Heart Bonded to be a smith that has taken up residence in The Shire.......)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The Baggins family was one of joy, Belladonna was a proud mother of her son, Bilbo. And, he was a Took at heart, whilst a Baggins on the outside. Therefore, when the forges of Hobbiton were relit, the fauntling ran  
to his mother.   
“Momma!” Bilbo yelled, “The forges have been relit, they think it’s a Dwarf Smith!!” The little hobbit’s uncombed (To his father’s aggravation) feet almost blurred as he ran up the lane.   
“Well, then.” Belladonna almost laughed at how Tookish her son looked, “this calls for an adventure down to the forges, wouldn’t you say? ”  
“Yes, momma! I wanna meet the smith!!” The little Baggins looked truthfully excited, something that was almost unheard of. The little hobbitling was the only one in his age group to not find one of his Heart-Bonded, and Bungo Baggins worried about his son’s odd plague. Belladonna even asked her son to sing her the song of his Heart Bonded.   
“Golden Slumbers fill your eyes, smiles awake you when you rise, sleep pretty darling do not cry, and I will sing you a lullabye” was what her son’s beautiful voice sang to her. And as far as she knew, that was not of Hobbit or Elven origins. She only hoped that this smith that seemed to occupy the forges now could give her son some peace of mind.   
“Well then, Bilbo, come along.” She held out her hand to her son. Bilbo took it and smiled up at his mother. Belladonna recognized the song he hummed as his Heart-Bond song, and hoped her inference was correct. “Are you still only having dreams of one person, my Day Lily?”   
“Yes, momma, just him…” The little Hobbit looked serious again. The children of the Shire avoided him, all except Hamfast, his family’s gardener’s son. The reason? He wasn’t in anyone’s dreams, and at his age they start to gather by Heart-Bonded groups, excluding those that didn’t share their special bond. Bilbo looked forward, glancing at the other Hobbit children in groups, each of them looking at Bilbo in disgust. Bella looked at the fauntlings in the scoldingly motherly way all mothers have. The children averted their gazes, and Bilbo saw the smoke in the sky, just over the next rolling, green hill.   
“Look, Momma! I told you!!” Bilbo almost ran off, Bella holding her grip firmer than a dwarf’s grip on his or her axe.   
“Now, I don’t quite see that Dwarf Smith you went on about…” Belladonna teased her son. Then as they crested the hill Bilbo stopped in his tracks. There sitting outside the forges was a dwarf with ebony hair, obiously taking a break from the heat of the fires raging inside. Bilbo’s eyes were wide, It was his Heart-Bonded. Bilbo knew, and there would be no other for him, he looked up at his momma. Belladonna, the daughter of a Took knew that occasionally, especially in the Took or Brandybuck families, a hobbit only had one Heart-bonded, and she then realized that this Dwarf must be her son’s. Yet, before she could say a word to the young Bilbo Baggins about age and maturity differences between Dwarves and Hobbits, her son had tore down the path, and almost tackled the dwarf.   
“Master Dwarf!!” Bibo said as he was latched onto the Dwarf’s middle.   
“Well, Hello there, little copper jewel. May I ask why you are hugging me?” The dwarf’s stern face turned kinder as he asked his question. Belladonna was running to her son, and hoping that he didn’t have the foolish qualities of the Took family.   
“You’re my-“ Bilbo began when Belladonna cut him off.   
“I’m so sorry, Master Dwarf.” She apologized trying to pry Bilbo off of the Dwarf. “Let go my Day Lily, Master Dwarf looks mighty uncomfortable with you latched on to him as you are.”  
“But momma he’s my-“   
“Now introduce yourself properly, as your father would my Day Lily.” Belladonna scolded.   
“Bilbo Baggins son of Bungo Baggins at your Service.” Bilbo did a clumsy bow, and about fell on his face, but was caught by the dwarf.   
“Now, Little Copper Jewel, be careful. I, Master Baggins, am Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain.”   
Belladonna about dropped into a deep curtsy, she knew from her adventures just who Thorin son of Thrain was, and looked towards her son’s hopeful face. “I am Bilbo’s mother, Master Oakenshield, and I believe that my son was very interested in what you are doing in Hobbiton, and now, so am I.”   
“I am finding work to support my sister-sons, I am from what you hobbits refer to as the Blue mountains and that is where they reside.”   
Bilbo’s eyes were wide and Belladonna almost laughed at her son’s amusement.   
“That’s really far!” Bilbo said in wonder, “Not as far as momma went in her adventures, but still, really far!!!”   
Thorin looked at the hobbitling in confusion. His mother was most definitely a hobbit and hobbits DIDN’T go adventuring. “Where have you been to Mistress Baggins?” Thorin asked lamely.   
“From the Shire, to the Greenwood, to the base of the solitary mountain.” Belladonna began, her son looking glassy eyed at his mother, “Gandalf the Wandering Wizard, who is a dear friend to my family, said that it would be good to tell my tales of my new knowledge.”   
“Oh!” Bilbo said, “like the one of the brave Dwarf Prince and the Dragon??” Bilbo jumped up and down on the balls of his feet, happy to hear his mother’s tales, but then he saw his Heart-Bonded’s face. “Master Oakenshield?” Bilbo said pulling on Thorin’s blue tunic. “Are you alright?”   
“Just surprised, Little Copper Jewel. How does the story go?” Thorin crouched down to the little hobbit’s level.   
“Master Oakenshield, we’ve kept you long enough from your trade.” Belladonna knew that thorin was wanting to know how his story was told to others.   
“Do you have things to be done Mistress Baggins?” Thorin asked.   
Bella’s shoulder’s slumped, she had many things to finish at Bag End, and wasn’t planning on spending a day at the smithy. “Yes.”   
“Then leave your Copper Jewel here to spin me the tale, as I work.” Thorin said, rumpling the copper ringlets on the fauntling’s head.   
“Oh, no, I don’t wish to impose! You must have much to do Master Oakenshield!” Belladonna said, knowing how demanding some of the Hobbits could be, especially the Sackville and some of their own Baggins clans. Gods help if the Sackvilles and Bagginses have a union…. Bella thought.   
“I have very little to do today, and mainly wish to clean my workspace, so there will be no imposition.”   
Belladonna looked at her son, “My Day Lily, your father won’t like this, but do you wish to stay and spin the tale for Master Oakenshield?” Bella looked at her son, both pairs of eyes mischevious and Took-like.   
“Yes, momma!!” Bilbo gave her a quick hug, “Please, poppa doesn’t need to know!” Happiness was bright in his hazel eyes.   
“That’s that then, Bilbo, I’ll fetch you before tea.” Belladonna’s voice dropped so the two elder beings could only hear, “Keep your word, Thorin Oakenshield, son of Thrain, son of Thror, King Under the Mountain. And if you do, you will find my allegence and joy to call you a friend of my family. So do not screw this up.”   
Thorin looked perplexed, Hobbit women can be just as fierce as a Dwarrowdam, he gulped and kept that in mind for his next meeting of any Hobbit Lass in the Shire and beyond. “Yes, Mistress Baggins.”  
Bella then smiled, “I’ll see you when I come a-fetching my Day Lily.”   
“Bye, momma!” Bilbo said as Belladonna walked back to The Shire and Bag End, and Thorin ushered the fauntling into the smithy.


	2. Chapter 2

“Sit here.” Thorin commanded softly, as if he were talking to his nephews, and tapped a stool. Bilbo’s unproportional feet made him stumble as he scaled the stool, and Thorin then assisted the little hobbit. “I just have to clean, so please, spin your tale.”  
Bilbo took a deep breath, trying to sound as mystical as his mother did as she spun tales. “For over the Last Homely House, over the chill of the grey Misty Mountains, and past the belt of green flora and fauna that is the Greenwood, did once lay a grand trading post called Dale. And beyond this post those borders laid as solitary mountain. It stood strong, proud and loved, like the the line of Durin that ruled it. Thror was the name of the King Under the Mountain, and was a benevolent king. Well loved by his people, and known for the fact that during his reign a jewel was found. It was a thing of mystery and belonged to the mountain, the line of Durin called it the Arkenstone. The Mountain Heart, and the others in westron called the stone. Now, we hobbits, we don’t care much for the love of what glitters for it is not green, and good for the tummy, but others came to pay homage to all that glitters and gleams. The Mountain Heart seemed to prove the hobbit ways to be correct, for the Elves and Men went and thought that this stone meant that all races were to prosperous. Yet the stone corrupted and became the heart of the once Benevolent King. And some of the “others” that wished to pay homage to the stone were not the kind of characters you wish to befriend. One day, a great heated shadow fell upon the lonely mountain. A Dragon came to visit, and his deeds to do so were of great harm. The fire of the drake fell upon the great cities of Erebor and Dale. The Elves of Greenwood, although late, turned away not giving refuge to the people of the great mountain. Thror’s life was gone, and Thrain his son was missing. And the son of Thrain, although just in his early tweens, at least in hobbit standards, took up an Oaken branch, and faught against all that was bad and gruesome in the battle. He then joined his kinsmen, the Brave Prince that promised himself to one day reclaim what he lost, a home, a hope, and his family. But it is known that this Dwarf held a love so deep for his people, that he could love no other, for his people were his One.” Bilbo smiled at Thorin, who hid his tears by sweeping up the iron dust that settled on the floor of the forge, and avoiding the fauntling’s eyes.  
“Did I do a good story telling Master Oakenshield?” Bilbo wanted praise for his skills as a story teller.  
Thorin looked up to the little hobbit. “Yes, it was wonderful, and please.” Thorin paused, “Call me Thorin.”  
“I’m Bilbo then!!!!” The Hobbit wanted to go hug his Dwarf, his Heart-Bonded, and squirmed in his seat.  
“You alright Little Copper Jewel?”  
“You need a hug!! You were crying!” Bilbo said.  
“I-“ Thorin went to deny the hug, but something about the small hobbit had him wanting to hug the hobbit to assure that he was indeed alright, so he walked over and let the fauntling snuggle into his tunic. And then Thorin let go, and looked at the hobbit. Then, as if he was watching something in fast forward, he saw how the hobbit would mature into the most handsome and beautiful creature Thorin had ever seen. “Bilbo?” Thorin blinked, and the fauntling was back.  
“Thorin!!! Momma’s almost back!!” Bilbo said looking out the window, and sure enough the Mistress of Bag End was walking towards the smithy.   
“Well then, Copper Jewel, I hope to hear another one of your tales soon.” Thorin then looked around, and found nothing to give the hobbit.  
“I can come back?!” Bilbo about jumped out of the seat, but thought against that, knowing he’d end up getting hurt.  
“Yes, you are always welcome here Little Copper Jewel.” Thorin said as Bilbo’s mother walked into the smithy.  
“I take it that storytime is over then.” She said with a smile, “your poppa will wonder where we’ve gotten off to if we don’t head home.” She said, and Bilbo looked at his new friend, and his Heart-Bonded in sadness.  
Then without thought Bilbo threw himself at Thorin. “Bye Bye, Thorin!”  
“Goodbye, Little Copper Jewel.” Thorin said, prying off the little Hobbit.   
“Come along my Little Day Lily, before you close up your petals.” Belladonna said, Bilbo always seemed so closed off to his father, and she had just thought he didn’t like men-folk, but he’d taken quite the shining to Master Oakenshield. Even to the point of saying that he is Bilbo’s Heart Bonded.   
Bilbo reluctantly followed his mother back to Bag End, to find his father sitting outside.


	3. Chapter 3

“Bella, dear, where did you two go?” Bungo asked.  
“We visited the new smith today.” Bilbo said looking at his father.  
“Yes, he’s a dwarf, and I thought Bilbo might want to see him.” Belladonna said, not lying, because she didn’t want to feel the anguish of a stretched Heart-Bond.  
“oh,” Bungo said, “Alright then, but son,” He looked at Bilbo, “I don’t want you getting any ideas about Dwarves, they are a nasty bunch.”  
“Right, father.” Bilbo muttered, knowing that if he wasn’t going to tell anyone about the fact that Thorin Oakenshield was his Heart Bonded, then it would be his father.  
That night was one of simple domestics, and finally when they all tuckered out after bedtime snack, Bilbo dreampt.  
Thorin was wearing a different blue tunic, and his hair was not just ebony as it is now, no. Veins of silver ran through his tresses, and his tunic was rimmed with silver embroidery. He saw his Heart Bonded smile, and then whisper to him “You are my One, Little Copper Jewel, your story was wrong, my people hold my crown, My Hobbit holds my heart.”  
Bilbo woke from his Heart-Dream happy and refreshed. Now he knew who his Heart-Bond belonged to, and he had a whole day to tell the other fauntlings who made fun of him.  
Belladonna watched as Bilbo breezed through first and second breakfast and ran outside. In her heart she hoped he wouldn’t be bullied now that he had found his Heart-Bonded, and then prayed that he wouldn’t say that the Dwarven smith was his Heart Bonded.  
Bilbo smiled and ran to diffuse the controversy of him not having a Heart Bond. Lobelia was the first one on his list.  
“Oh, look!” She said to Otho, who obviously was her Heart Bonded. “If it’s not the broken bond himself!” She sneered.  
“I’m not a broken Bond!” Bilbo said, “I have dreams every night of him, and I have found him too!”  
“HIM!” Lobelia said, “Well, we always knew there was something off about you, so who is he then?”  
“The new smith.” Bilbo said arms crossed.  
“The Dwarf!” she said giggling into her hand. “Oh well, Bag End will be mine and Otho’s once we’re old enough then!!” She then skipped off, smiling as if she was plotting something horrendous.  
Bilbo looked at the other shirelings that seemed to move away from him. Bilbo was very confused. He had a Heart Bond mate now, why is everyone not playing with him?  
Then he heard one of the Grubbs whisper “He is going to Bond with a DWARF, just wait until Master Bungo hears!”  
Bilbo froze as he heard that statement, and then suddenly felt a pain in his chest. His eyes trickled with tears, and he tore down the lane to Bag End. Then he felt another heart wrenching pull in his chest, one that almost had him on the ground screaming in pain. Very few things could do this to a hobbit, and one was the slow breaking of a parent’s bond. Bilbo then crawled up into the flower beds by the open window, hiding behind the lavender and lilac. Bilbo heard his father’s angry footfalls as the door opened and Belladonna’s humming stopped.  
“Bungo, what’s a matter?”  
“Oh, you would know already, wouldn’t you Bella, dear.” Bungo sneered.  
“What ever do you mean?” Belladonna’s tone was one of truth, she had no idea, but Bilbo sat in pain, feeling as if his parents bond was tearing not only itself in two, but the child created by the bond in two as well.  
“My son, a respectful Baggins, says his Heart Bonded is a Dwarf!” Bungo shouted, and at that exact moment the Dwarf in question crested the hill and heard the yelled comment.  
“You know very well, Bungo Baggins that the he had no decision in that matter, much like you had no say in having me!” Belladonna was clearly screaming, and you heard the iron ring of a pan falling to the floor.  
Thorin heard the screaming as he crested the hill, and heard the word “Dwarf” very clearly, and then the shrill cries in the tone of Mistress Baggins. The smith then looked over to the open window, only to find a little copper-curled head sticking up and about the purple blooms of lilac and lavender. The little hobbitling looked to be in pain, as if this parental disagreement gave the child physical pain. Thorin then walked up to the gate as Mister and Mistress Baggins yelled it out.  
“I Heart Bonded because I loved you Bungo Baggins! Our son should have the same choice, even if the Dwarf is older than him, and he’s a Dwarf.”  
“No he shouldn’t, Bilbo’s a Baggins, I take it the Tooks never cared to inform you that you should keep to your own kind!” The hatred in the words made Thorin cringe, and Bilbo weep in pain. Thorin opened the gate silently and crawled over to the little hobbit.  
“Little jewel?” Thorin whispered.  
“T-thorin?” Bilbo hiccupped.  
“Come out, let’s go back to the smithy, and you can tell me a story. Okay?”  
Bilbo then, although in pain, slithered out of the flowers. “okay.” He said, and then felt the pain subside as he curled up in the Dwarf’s arms. Thorin then, silently and without detection carried the little hobbit down the lane to the smithy. Bilbo whimpered, feeling the remnants of the pulling he felt on the inside of his chest, and cried silently into Thorin’s neck.  
“Hush, Little Copper Jewel.” Thorin said. “We’re here.”  
Bilbo stayed firmly latched onto his Heart Bonded, and Thorin sat down on a chair that was a good distance away from the furnace.  
“Now, what were your parents fighting about, little one?” Thorin asked.  
“We (Hiccup) Hobbits have something called a Heart-Bond and they’re the one we are supposed to love the most. Momma was father’s Heart-Bonded, and Father doesn’t want me to have my Heart Bond, momma disagrees with him.” Bilbo stuttered around his tears but Thorin understood.  
“We dwarves have something very similar we have…”  
Bilbo interrupted. “Ones”.  
“Yes, did your momma tell you that?” Bilbo shook his head at Thorin’s question.  
“No, my Heart Bonded did.” Bilbo looked down.  
“So it’s a dwarf?” Thorin asked.  
“Yes, he’s the best Dwarf.” Bilbo said, and snuggled into Thorin’s tunic. “He said that I was his One in my dream last night.”  
“So you dream of your Heart Bonds?” Thorin asked, learning more about Hobbit culture.  
“Yep.” Bilbo said, getting sleepy, the pain now a dull reminder of the breaking point of the bond.  
“who is the dwarf?” Thorin asked, hoping to get a final answer from the hobbitling before he dozed off.  
“Thrrinnnn Okknnshld” Bilbo slurred as he drifted off to his dreams of his Heart Bonded, but Thorin knew exactly what he had meant to say. “Thorin Oakenshield.”  
Then he looked down at the Hobbit again. He then realized why he saw the progression of the ageing of the hobbit. Bilbo Baggins was his One. Bungo Baggins, who was this boy’s father didn’t think this could work, and Thorin stood, hobbitling still in his arms, and set up his small cot for the child. Thorin decided that then and there he would work all night to make a simple bead for his One, regardless of what the child’s father thought. This would be the promise of a future that he hoped that the hobbit and himself could share.

Over the hills that night, two hobbits died, the thain of the shire said that the strongest Heart Bond in hobbiton was broken, and the Elder members of the populace said that it would be a Fell Winter. Because when a Heart Bond that strong breaks, there are reprecussions. Other members of the community wondered if the son of Belladonna Baggins and Bungo Baggins survived the tearing of the bond. The Gamgees then seemed to remember seeing the Dwarven smith take Bilbo, and leave for the smithy. The next day would be a day of loss and heartache, and hope, if the young hobbit lad was still alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel should be coming soon so keep an eye out  
> I amend above statement, THE SEQUEL IS OUT...... GO READ IT (if you so wish to)  
> <3 Sailorsenshiringo


End file.
